


Soup Can's Full of Soup

by LewdCrown



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soup, bendy turns into a fleshlight with love, completely consensual however bendy gets absolutely destroyed, consensually violent fucking, excessive cum, he does not get dirty at least not in this fic, monster fucking, sammy is only here for the comedic part, you can have a little fluff as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCrown/pseuds/LewdCrown
Summary: After dinner, Bendy goes to bed with his very large boyfriend, who wakes up with an itch to scratch. Sammy learns new things about Bendy this day.(I made a dumb comic, and my friend paid me taco bell to write it)
Relationships: Bendy/"Bendy" | Ink Bendy, bendy/ink bendy
Kudos: 6





	Soup Can's Full of Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyBeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyBeans/gifts).



“...My Lord?” Sammy spoke sheepishly, fearful of disturbing his overlord’s evening.  
Bendy, who had been mindlessly picking at his soup, looked up. A silly grin spread across his face as he gestured vaguely.  
“Sammy, bud, I told ya, you don’t have’ta be all formal with me! Especially over dinner,” his cartoonish accent felt strange to hear, even though Sammy was used to it by now.  
The two had been sitting at the dinner table, alone. The Ink Demon, whom Bendy affectionately called “Inky”, had gone to take his nap. It was best to leave him be during that time. Sammy had barely eaten his food, his inky, featureless face looked perturbed.  
He cleared his throat, “Ah yes...of course.”  
Bendy’s widow’s peak raised on one side, “Somethin on yer mind, Sammy?”  
Sammy tapped his fork against the side of his wooden bowl as he considered backing away from the topic he was about to start, “I have an…invasive question. If it’s more than you want to share with a lowly servant like me, then you may punish me for even speaking of-”  
Bendy sighed deeply, growing tired of Sammy’s spiel as always, “Just spit it out pal.”  
Sammy startled slightly then nodded, “You and The Ink Demon-”  
“Inky!” Bendy smiled wide.  
“Yes…’Inky’…” he recollected himself, “You and Inky are partners, aren’t you?”  
Bendy nodded proudly, “Sure are!” He then gave an interested and mischievous smile, “Where’s this goin, Sammy?”  
“Well...erm…” he scratched at his head, “I have been wondering. You are,” he gestured to Bendy’s form, “very small.” Bendy nodded as he continued, “and the Ink Demon...he is very large. So...I suppose what I am asking is...how do you two…”  
Bendy laughed, then grinned up to Sammy, speaking through jovial laughing, “Are you askin how we do the do?”  
Sammy felt his face grow warm, “Yes...I am…if you’ll allow me to know.”  
Bendy scratched his chin, humming a dramatic ‘hmmm’. He then reached under the table, and set an empty Bacon Soup can on the table.  
He rested his head on his hand and gestured to the can, greatly amused, “Imagine for a second, wouldja, what it’d be like to do yer business wit that there soup can.”  
Sammy stared at it, the gears visibly turning in his head, he tensed slightly, “Wouldn’t that be uncomfortable for the soup can?”  
“Sure it would! Unless the soup can really, really, really likes being filled with,” Bendy looked left, then right, then back to Sammy. He leaned in and grinning wider, “soup.”  
Sammy gulped as Bendy tipped back his bowl into his mouth, chugging it, devoid of any table manners.  
“Do you…like being filled with soup, my lord?” Sammy shuffled uncomfortably, the visual of Bendy being filled to the brim with The Ink Demon’s...soup...making him unseasonably warm.  
Bendy set the bowl back down and wiped the food from his mouth. He didn’t answer, merely winked, before getting up, “Welp, I’m hittin the hay, nighty night!” and with that he walked off, whistling a tune.  
Sammy sighed.

Inky groaned raspily, slowly awakening. He had been laying on his bed, and curled up in his arms was his bite-sized boyfriend. As beautiful of a sight as that was, his mind was set on other things. His mind itched at him, and he shuffled trying to get comfortable with Bendy, despite the warmth growing in his body. When his pelvis brushed against the other’s plush bottom, a shiver of delight crawled up his spine, eliciting a deep purr. He didn’t need to look down to know it, he was erect. Perhaps he could take care of it without disturbing his sleeping angel. He wiggled slightly to position his member against Bendy’s ass, and began grinding. His tongue lovingly licked against Bendy’s head as he humped his sleeping form. He tried to keep his movements light enough, as to not disturb him, but the friction...the warmth...it was too much for Inky. Before long he lost control of himself and began jutting quickly against him, low whines escaping his mouth, as he desperately chased his orgasm. Bendy, heavens bless this heavy sleeper, finally sturred and gave a confused grunt.  
He glanced back, eyes widening at the dripping appendage that was rutting against his ass, “W-He-Hell! Good Morning!” he spoke with grand enthusiasm, wide awake now.  
Inky paused, rolling onto his knees. Bendy knew this dance well, and climbed onto his knees, shedding his clothes on the way there. He bowed down, his ass wiggling playfully in the air. He grinned impishly from behind Inky’s cock, licking his lips.  
“Where do ya wanna fill me up from, honey bunch~?”  
Inky growled deliciously, the total submission causing his member to twitch. His hands shook as he juggled his options, to fill his mouth or his ass with inky cum? How is a demon to choose? His chest shuddered with growls as he impatiently tried to make up his mind, Bendy was too damn irresistible. Bendy’s smug grin grew wider, basking in the frustration that came with making Inky choose. He licked his lips, grabbing Inky’s smaller hand, and taking two digits into his mouth, he lightly sucked on them, staring up at his lover. Inky felt the sensation go straight to his arousal, and he finally made up his mind. He gripped Bendy by the horn, causing the smaller to gasp lightly. He then lifted Bendy by it, and tossed him onto his back. Once the small demon’s mind caught up to the rough action, he parted his legs, tail swishing.  
“Missionary eh? How romantic~” He spoke with mild sarcasm. Sex was never romantic between them. It was always messy and violent. Always consensual, but any poor soul who witnessed it would be treated to something they likely didn’t want to see.  
Inky crawled over him, his hands gripping Bendy’s body, pinning his arms to his sides. Bendy stared up at him. He wanted badly to cup his face, to kiss him, but Inky didn’t seem interested in such niceties. He snarled, Inky drool dripping onto him. Bendy found it arousing just how quickly he could make his partner come undone. Inky growled as he scanned Bendy’s body. His cock throbbed at the sight of him. His soft thighs, his round ass, his warm mouth. Not to even mention how tight all of his holes felt to Inky’s enormous member. He gripped Bendy tighter, pressing the tip against his entrance. With a grunt he pushed in the tip, his horns pressed back, drool dripping off his chin at the delightful feeling. Bendy whined and rolled his hips.  
“Oh golly....you’re so big sugar…” he grinned blissfully as his pie eyes turned to hearts.  
This encouragement sent a jolt through his body, which ended in a snarl. His hands gripped the other tighter and pushed in. He panted in pleasure as he felt the warm, wet hole envelop him tightly. Bendy clenched his teeth as he attempted to relax, he loved taking Inky, but it was no easy feat. Though, his dearest was being a little too nice. To encourage him, he clenched, squeezing the appendage inside him. Inky groaned and his hips jerked forward, shoving himself in more.  
“Ahh...that's it Inky…” Bendy sighed delightfully.  
The moan of his name caused him to shake, and then, all the stops came unplugged as his mind became totally clouded. He leaned forward, folding Bendy slightly. Bendy gulped and relaxed his entire body, preparing himself to be nothing more than a hole for his beloved. Inky gave him only seconds to prepare before he pulled out to the tip, then shoving it in until their hips collided. Bendy hissed in, then moaned out. It hurt, horrendously, but the devilish masochist loved the pain. Inky moaned loudly, Bendy was tighter than anything else he had ever gotten his hands on. He felt just big enough to fit inside, and even then it could get tighter if the little imp decided to squeeze. Inky pulled out to the tip once again, and then slammed in, this time he kept the momentum. He began to rush his hole with thrusts, each thrust harder than the first. Inky’s member burned with pleasure, his legs trembled, almost struggling to keep up with his hips. The warm compression squeezed inhumanly powerful moans from deep in his chest. Bendy himself was drooling, his tongue lulled out of his mouth as he babbled incoherent praises, his heart-shaped eyes staring lovingly as Inky all the while. He gripped Bendy tighter, roars escaping. He was too much for the Ink Demon, Inky wanted more and more of him, and Bendy never denied his demands. The submission was powerful, forcing the demon to come undone. He animalistically thrusted and growled, desperate to hold onto the mind-numbing pleasure that rocketed across his body. Bendy laughed deviously through his moans as he gripped Inky tighter. Inky whined, his own tongue hanging out. He tried to move faster, but found he physically could not keep up with his arousal. He thrusted wildly with desperate recklessness.  
Bendy whined out, his back arching as much as it could with the huge cock keeping it straight from inside, “F-Fill me up, Inky~...I want to be dripping~...”  
Inky was happy to comply. His smaller hand released Bendy, in search of another angle to grab him at that may help him somehow get deeper. He ended up gripping Bendy by the side of his face, his thumb holding his mouth open. The angle didn’t help, but Bendy began licking his thumb. Inky roared loudly, letting the last of his restraints loose. He ploughed the other’s ass with all he had, his throat erupted with sounds that shook the room. Bendy came first, moaning dramatically as always. His smaller cock spurted with ink as his ass tightened around Inky. This flew Inky over the edge, he bellowed out, cumming hard enough to see stars. He thrusted wildly as he pumped endless amounts of inky cum into Bendy’s tight asshole. Bendy giggled, airheaded, as he felt himself being filled to the brim. His breath gurgled with the cum that made its way to his throat. With a final pump, Inky stopped his barrage. He panted, then pulled himself from inside the other. When Bendy was released, he turned to his side and coughed up the cum that pooled in his mouth and throat, making slight sounds of retching. Inky curled behind him, licking him affectionately and comfortingly. Bendy gasped for air as his throat cleared.  
He looked back to Inky with a weak smile, ink dripped down his chin, and from his eyes as tears, “Golly I love you, Inky…”  
Inky beamed, hugging him tightly and nuzzling him lovingly.  
“Ahhaha…alright pal let me go to the bathroom.”

Sammy had been standing in the hallway, unsure if he should check on the pair. Bendy’s screams sounded painful, and the Ink Demon sounded awfully aggressive. His concerns grew worse as Bendy limped (practically crawled) out of the room, and softly shut the door behind him.  
“M-My Lord! Are you alright?!” He ran to Bendy’s side, eager to help him with whatever task he had in mind.  
Bendy coughed and wheezed, laughing pitifully, his voice hoarse from screaming, “Soup can’s full of soup, Sammy-Boy.”  
Sammy’s heart dropped, looking terrified at just what the Ink Demon could do. He gulped deeply, mustering a forced smile as to not make Bendy feel ashamed, “How horrifying…”


End file.
